


Valentine Kitchen

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [16]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 新立海设定，时间是高一末尾的情人节（2004.02）。情人节快乐！
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 4





	Valentine Kitchen

白石蔵之介偶尔会想，虽然自己有个“圣书”的外号，但连恋爱也谈得这么模范到底是不是好事。

他跟不二正式交往已经一年有余，但异地的时间远多过在一块的相处。虽然意见相左的场合也不是没有，但一对情侣从来吵不起架到底还能叫正常吗……？

当然了，他烦恼地抓乱了自己的头发：也不是说要像小春和裕次那样，每天不拌嘴闹别扭就不痛快，毕竟那两个人怎么说也不能算在正常人的范畴；但就像现在，他真的很想脱口大叫“你到底把我当什么”，然而实际上对着手机话筒说出来的却是——

“……我们都该冷静一下，”深呼吸，“晚点再讨论这个问题。”

“……”听筒对面沉默了一下。

“你说得对。

“也快到期末考试的期间了，不好耽误了功课。

“那回头再联系吧。”

一声电流轻响，之后是电话挂断的忙音。

“啊——！”白石有气无力瘫在书桌前的椅子里嚎了一声，郁闷地把手机屏幕朝下丢到了床上。加百列似乎被他吓了一跳，在保温箱里扑棱扑棱飞了起来。

……一直都是这样。

他们从不会吵架，总是会在事态燃烧出安全区之前把火星掐灭在摇篮里。虽然这并没有哪里不对——想象不二失去风度跟人吵起来（无论对象是谁）无疑是个难度颇高的任务，而他对于恋人那些没法完全搞懂的奇思妙想和古怪爱好向来抱持着宽容到宠溺的态度——说起来有点奇怪，但那确实是一种和对待难搞的后辈们类似的想法（“他还是个孩子呢！”），虽然作为出发点的感情完全不同……

但是。

白石下意识抬起左手举到面前呆呆出神。

他很清楚自己是在顾虑什么，也大概知道不二想避免的是什么。

但这样的克制对他们来说真的是好事吗……？

房间里一片寂静，楼下厨房里姐姐和妹妹的谈笑声清晰可闻，甚至仿佛能闻到融化的巧克力酱甜蜜的气息。

……也不知道原哲前辈今年能否如愿拿到老姐的巧克力。至于友香里他心里倒是大概有数，小丫头的眼光不比他差多少，他还挺期待那个爱吃甜食的后辈的反应，一定十分有趣……

没错，现在是二月上旬。冬季学期的期末考试临近的期间。

同时，也是情人节前夕。

以及再过不久，就是他的恋人四年一度的生日。

在这个节骨眼上——白石又忍不住揉乱了头发，哀叹一声——时间宝贵，他哪有拿来冷战的余裕呢？

不二周助挂断了电话，气呼呼往沙发上一扑，抓起一个垫子就是一通蹂躏。

又不是我想这样的，他带着点愤愤不平的情绪想，可现实就是如此不能随心所欲——

餐厅桌上吃到一半的通心粉已经凉了，但他暂时还不想再去碰。

天已经完全黑下来，冬日的风顺着微微打开的窗缝灌入，窗帘被路灯光投在地上的影子一动一动。

小小的客厅始终没有点亮灯光，空气似乎都逐渐变得冰凉，孤身一人的少年缩在沙发的阴影里一动不动。

……世界杯才结束了几天、才分开了几天啊，居然就已经开始控制不住思念他了……这怎么行。

他在黑暗里下意识抱紧了怀里的沙发垫。

¶

深夜，白石蹑手蹑脚从房间里出来，尽可能不发出响动地溜下了楼。

借着手机电筒的亮光，他拉开冰箱，看见除了分开装在小盒子里的半成品，冰格最底下还剩了大半袋子料理用的原料巧克力。

……应该够用吧。他下意识地擦了擦颊侧，尽管显然不会有真的汗珠滚落。

按照计划中的用量，不被老姐和友香里发现是不可能了，只能寄希望于她们不会联手干掉自己……而且第一次动手，毕竟不像喜欢吃的恋人那样也擅长做，试验失败的损耗也得考虑在内……

现在这样子要让学校里别的人看见，怕是能收获几个储物柜的下巴。白石带点无奈地一笑，拎出冰箱里装着原材料的保鲜袋，一边回忆网上查来的手工巧克力制作步骤，一边动作略显生疏地拿起了刀。

¶

“……不二君？”

轮值的同班同学在发呆的不二肩上轻轻一拍，“我说，传达室有你的包裹，记得去领啊。”

“……啊，”他回过神来，“抱歉，我知道了，谢谢你。”

“这么入神，”附近桌的男生笑道，“莫非就连不二也不能免俗要为情人节烦恼？”

“用不着吧，想送巧克力给他的女生肯定不会少啦……没准包裹就是从东京追来的巧克力呢❤”

“倒不是没有可能，”不二冲这群闲得无聊的男同胞们微微一笑，“但要真是东京寄来的，十有八九是家人的义理巧克力啊……我先去网球部了，回见。”

“回见啊不二~”

“义理的话，不二君有姐妹么，想必也是大美人吧有机会介绍我们认识一下啊——”

……还真的是，到了这个时节，不管是班里还是社团，到处都弥漫着躁动的气氛。

不二在心里叹了口气，稍微加快了步伐，到校门口的收发室去领邮件——因为独自一人居住，平时公寓没有人，他的邮件都是寄到学校来。虽然正常情况下学生是不让这么做的，但这里是立海，有实绩的人总能或多或少得到一点小小的特权。

拿到手的包裹出乎他的意料，又大又沉，掂量在手里更像是一本厚厚的书。寄件地址也不是东京，而是来自大阪——瞥见那熟悉的整齐而又带点张扬的字体，他的心跳陡然快了一拍。

……但这到底是什么东西啊？

由于体积太过显眼，尽管带进部室的时候小心再小心，还是不可避免地引起了一波注意力。即便外表跟情人节的浪漫气氛再怎么搭不上边，一看到是大阪寄来的，依然有那么几位正选露出了意味深长的暧昧笑容——至于他们会不会在接下来的训练中因此踩到什么小坑，那就是另外一回事了……

而结束训练后回到公寓的不二，虽然家里除了仙人掌就没有别人（？），拆包裹的动作依然磨磨蹭蹭，仿佛表现出迫不及待的样子就输了给谁似的。

最后展现在面前的东西令他小小吃了一惊：乍一看去还真以为是本书，但从包裹的金银箔纸角上缝隙里露出的内容来看，毫无疑问这是块巧克力——足有精装书本那么大块的巧克力，厚度也绝不薄，难怪隔着包裹掂上去感觉有好几斤重。正面画着一圈装饰花纹，最中央镶了一颗横平竖直的大五角星，下面用花体字写着“Star Bible”。

他用手指轻轻抚过“圣书出品”巧克力上面的纹路：装饰纹是凹下去的，应该是用小刀雕刻的；五角星和有点歪的花体字凸出于表面，这么大块的面积没法用模具，大概也是先做出大体形状，再一点点手工削出来——不二似乎已经看到了自己的恋人站在料理台前，笨手笨脚地拿着刀子的模样；虽说简单的手工巧克力只是融化了原料再重新塑形，但对于没有厨艺技能的高中男生来说也已经足够麻烦了……

更何况，那可是自己能收巧克力收到手软的白石送出来的啊……

虽然说冷战时间还没过去吧……不二半恼火半惆怅地叹了口气，按捺下心底甜里带苦的混乱情绪，披上外套拿起门口的购物袋出了门。

¶

“喂？……啊，了解，我这就来取。多谢了。”

两天后，2月14日下午，白石在部员们或好奇或淡定的眼神中被一通电话叫了出去，没多久后神色古怪地回到更衣室，手里抱着一个冰鲜宅急送的盒子。

“不二君寄来的，”他可疑地停顿了一下，“给大家的。”

“哦？？”看热闹不嫌事大的同年队友们刷地一下在他身边围成一个圆，连身为前辈的原哲也也好奇地凑了过来——虽然他跟那个漂亮的关东后辈不算特别熟，但白石的那啥毕竟也算是自家人嘛不是……

白石打开手里的纸盒，里面装着整整齐齐两排八个手掌大的芝士挞，每块上面都点缀着做成大理石纹样的黑白巧克力，精致的外观和香甜的气息都让人忍不住食指大动。

盒盖的连接轴上插着张小纸条，上面一排秀气的字迹：“给蔵琳，记得和大家一起分享哦。S·F”

“意思是不二君的义理巧克力我们全员有份么？”

“不二同学有心了。感激不尽。”

“哎呀好棒~手艺真好~我都有点心动了呢~”

“喂！出轨吗！白石可还在呢！”

“算上原哲前辈一共七个人，这里还多一个……但不知道财前和小金那里有没有啊。”

白石隐约有点微妙的预感，自家恋人的性子他清楚，搞出这么大阵仗总觉得不会是单纯为了请所有人吃甜点，尤其之前他们还在互相不说话——但还没等他理出个头绪，忍足谦也已经闪电般从盒子里摸走了一个芝士挞：

“那我就不客气了啊！”

“多谢不二君~我们开动了~”

“哈哈，那我也跟着蹭上一口了，谢啦~”

盒子里的点心瞬间就只剩下了两块。

……就算有什么也来不及了。

他叹了口气，从剩下两块芝士挞里随便挑了一块捏起送到嘴边。

跟丸井君在一块呆了一年，不二君做甜点的手艺又更好了……这个香味闻上去可真诱人啊。

虽然，跟其他人待遇完全一样还是有点……或者说多出来的那块是给他的？

“呜！！！”

谦也突然捂着嘴一蹦三尺高，其他人或多或少都被吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”

一骑绝尘抓过水壶灌下几大口水之后，谦也眼泪汪汪地向大家展示他咬了一半的点心——奶黄色的芝士正中央突然冒出一块艳丽的红色，看得围观群众都倒吸一口冷气：

“这是……辣油？”

“可是我的好像没有耶。”站在圈子外围的千岁表情自然地舔了舔手指。

“……你几岁了！还有你这就吃完了吗！”

……哎呀。

白石苦笑着又咬了两口手里的甜点——没有馅料，那确实只是一个没有任何毛病的酥皮芝士挞，还很好吃。

“……啊。”这时旁边的小春突然一声轻呼：

“蔵琳……抱歉啊，本命好像被我拿走了呢……”

IQ200的少女（？）手里，一层厚得扎眼的巧克力酱正慢慢从咬了一半的蛋挞里溢出来。

¶

“……所以，最后那一块补偿给了谦也，到最后我也只吃到一块普通的。”白石对着手机叹了口气，“你从一开始就算好了？”

电话那头不二吃吃轻笑：“起码你也没有抽到辣椒馅儿的呀。而且试作品我自己尝过了，没有那么辣，只是口味有点特别而已……听说过红椒味巧克力吗？”

“这是什么巧克力死亡大转盘……”关西人忍不住吐了句槽，随后也被逗得笑了起来，“我倒宁愿抽到辣椒馅儿的是我，那你肯定就消气了。”

“我没有真的生气，白石，”不二轻声说，“我只是……”

“你是在替我考虑，我知道。”白石也放低了声音，“可是……我真的很想见你。”

——情人节也好，生日也好，甚至任何一个普通的日子也好。

——我都想在你身边，和你一起度过。

——虽然现在还很困难……

“……嗯，”停顿了好一会儿，电话那头才传来恋人轻柔的声音：

“我也想见你。”

“那就这么说定了，这次就算了，29号那个周末，我到东京去找你。”

“嗯，我会跟妈妈和姐姐说一声……不过早些会跟青学的大家一起先聚一下，你要来吗？”

“……我考虑一下……”

“凉太和绿间学长可能也会来哦？”

“求放过……”

“情人节快乐，白石，”

挂掉电话之后很久，不二的声音仿佛还在他脑海里循环播放。

“我已经迫不及待下次的见面了。”

……啊。

他慢慢捏紧了左手的手指。

……等着我。

¶

**“小蔵！出来！老实交代冰箱里那一大袋巧克力是不是都让你偷吃了！”**

————END————

Extra：

01

虽然心里有了预期，但得知中学部的财前和金太郎两人独享了一整盒六个芝士挞（而且没有辣椒馅炸弹）的事实之后，白石还是陷入了严重的心理不平衡：

某人的弟控属性真的够了！不是亲的也不行！

02

没有巧克力排名竞赛的男子社团是不存在的，即使是立海也不能免俗。

因为转学生缺乏群众基础而在数量上惜败（幸村不在的这年，冠军的激烈角逐在毛利和丸井之间展开）的不二，在拿出圣书巧克力之后，于一众正选目瞪狗呆的注目礼里摘走了总质量第一的桂冠。

王者之师的部长没有死角，今天也不例外哦★

——————True END——————


End file.
